Fanon:Grace Nanale
|maritalstatus = Married |child = |play = Deceased |neighbour = Veronaville}} Grace Nanale was the elderly father of Ella Capulet , the ex-boyfriend of Caryl Zarubin, the husband of Lexie Nanale, the adoptive grandfather of Hal and Cody Capulet (formerly Buckland) and the grandfather of Joanna Capulet. Grace lived 31 days as an Elder before he died from old age. When Grace was an Adult, he was employed in the Science Career eventually being promoted to Mad Scientist. Just before he became an Elder, Grace made a Surrogacy arrangement so he could have a Child. It remains unknown who the Surrogate mother of his new daughter - Ella - was. By the time she was born, Grace had already become an elder and retired from his job. Shortly after Ella became an adult, she and Grace moved to Veronaville, where Ella soon met her future husband Albany Capp. They had a private Wedding a couple of days after Albany ended his marriage with his first wife Goneril Capp. Grace's first few days in Veronaville were rather unpleasant. He went into aspiration failure on at least one occasion, and got rejected for a dance by a Townie Regina Tsvirkunov, on the same evening. Although he did manage to start a romantic Relationship with Caryl Zarubin nearly a month later, the relationship didn't work too well. Grace unsuccessfully attempted to persuade Caryl to move in with him. It was during this time when he received a visit from a Repossession Man after forgetting to pay a set of overdue bills. Later on, Grace tried to propose to Caryl but got rejected. Fearing that their relationship would not lead to a happy marriage, Grace started an Affair with his Maid Lexie Nanale. Soon after Grace had successfully proposed to Lexie, Caryl discovered them locked in a passionate embrace. She instantly became jealous of this 'female stranger' who was moving in on her boyfriend. Soon after Grace and Lexie tied the knot, Caryl got into two fights with Lexie. Despite the former having zero Body points, and the latter having two, Caryl won both fights. Of course Lexie only had a slight advantage. Grace and Lexie's marriage lasted less than one day before Grace died from old age. Lexie who was heartbroken, mourned all the way from when the Grim Reaper arrived to just after he and the Hula Zombies left. The Sims that received the Simoleons in Grace's will included - his daughter Ella, his friend Caryl and his wife Lexie. Grace did not live to see his new granddaughter Joanna Capulet, daughter of Ella and Albany. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Pamela Landry Icon.png|Grace's acquaintance Pamela. Regina Tsvirkunov -Veronaville- Icon.png|Grace's acquaintance Regina. Trivia *Often going unnoticed, Grace has 26 personality points, instead of the usual 25. *He was an A+ student at private school during his childhood years. *Strangely, Grace lacks any of his daughter's genetics and vice-versa. Ella appears to be of Italian descent, and Grace - British. It is presumed that Ella got her Italian genetics from her mother. *Despite having the appearance of an Adult, he was actually an elder. This officially makes him the only Sim in my player stories to have an ambiguous age. *Grace has the same facial structure as Mortimer Goth - a customised face made from the 1st and 2nd face templates. *Even though Grace has dark blonde and light purple hair and blonde eyebrows, his natural hair colour was actually black. *Grace was an Elder when he had Ella, which roughly makes him the same age as many of the 1st generation of Capps. But since his daughter married Albany, the ex-husband of Goneril Capp, Grace is placed in the 2nd generation of Capps on the Capp family tree. However, despite this, Grace would still have been younger than most, if not all members of the 2nd generation of Goths/Bachelors. *One of my player story theories imply that Grace was childhood friends with Prospero Gale. But it remains unknown who would've been born first, or whether their ages would have been consistent. *Grace lived 31 days as an Elder. While it is implied that Sims can live this number of days as an elder in normal gameplay, I have never actually seen this happen. *Grace is one of the Sims in my player stories who is known to have taken his wife's last name. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Grace has several qualities that one would expect of a Family, Pleasure, or Romance Sim. However Grace will not be given a secondary aspiration when I have installed Free Time, since he has no character data and thus can't be resurrected in-game. *If Grace is aged down to an Adult, he will be voiced by Stephen Kearin. This is because I copied Mortimer's hexadecimal voice code and pasted it over the top of Grace's, even though Grace has no character data and can't be resurrected in-game. It is unknown what voice he otherwise would have had before I copied Mortimer's hexadecimal code, as all backups of my saved game data from before I got SimPE have been deleted in favour of more recent backups of my saved game data. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Normal Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims based on other Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their hair (fanon) Category:Sims who work in the Science career (fanon) Category:Sims with an ambiguous age (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Single parents (fanon)